C'était un samedi
by Nicolina
Summary: HPDM. C’était un samedi et il pleuvait, comme d’habitude. Et comme d’habitude, je restais assis devant le lac de Poudlard, à regarder l’horizon.


**C'était un samedi**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: DM+HP

Avertissement: One-shot, Shonen ai ( Ce sont des relations entre homme qui sont décrite donc si ça ne vous plait pas, NE LISEZ PAS), Lime(léger), POV de Harry.

Disclamers: Malheureusement et je le regrette, Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Mais j'avoue avoir de nouveaux chouchous, mes personnages à moi.

Genre: Romance

Petit mot: Voici une nouvelle fiction pour fêter l'édition de mon livre. En effet, j'ai reçu les premiers exemplaires de mon roman qui devrait sortir bientôt en librairie.

Alors, comme j'étais motivée, j'ai écris une fanfiction. Un petit cadeau à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi.

Si vous souhaitez des informations sur mon roman, n'hésitez pas à visiter mon site : **http://sealiah-angel.oldiblog. com**

Je tiens à remercier tous les reviewers qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour les précédentes fictions. C'est très gentil à vous.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

C'était un samedi et il pleuvait, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, je restais assis devant le lac de Poudlard, à regarder l'horizon. Plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures, je ne sais pas combien de temps, je pouvais rester à observer l'eau stagnante du lac, les nuages mouvant dans le ciel et les feuilles des arbres bougés au gré du vent. Je fermais les yeux et je pensais à tout et à rien. C'était ma dernière année ici et j'allais bientôt quitter l'école. Trop vite à mon goût

Les bruits de pas derrière moi s'entendaient toujours et comme toujours, il s'asseyait à mes côtés sans un mot. Le silence était doux entre nous. Jamais nous ne parlions, mais j'ai l'impression que nous faisions de grand discours. Pourtant, ce n'était pas dans nos habitudes. Nos discussions ont toujours été de grandes disputes, mais c'était tout à fait agréable. Nous nous reconnaissions par nos injures et finalement, maintenant, c'était par notre silence.

Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était notre dernier jour à Poudlard et notre dernière nuit. Nous ne nous reverrons peut-être jamais, mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Je détournais mes yeux du lac et je portais mon regard à l'opposé du sien. Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour spécial. Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie, de parler et comme je le pressentais, lui aussi.

-Notre dernier jour, dit-il.

-Oui, nous n'aurons plus l'occasion d'être dans cette situation.

-Je sais. Ça ne sert à rien d'y penser.

-Oui, nous allons commencer une autre vie. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

-Sûrement. Je me doutais que ça finirait ainsi, Potter.

-Moi, peut-être, mais peut-être pouvons-nous profiter de ce dernier jour ici.

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-Viens avec moi.

Je me lève et me mets face à lui. Je lui tends ma main pour qu'il puisse se relever. Ce contact est étrange, mais pas désagréable. C'est la première fois que je lui prends la main. Je l'aide à se relever et nous partons en silence jusqu'au château. Je m'arrête devant la grande porte menant au hall.

-Je pense que tout ça me manquera, dis-je.

-Moi aussi.

Nous entrons dans le hall et nous commençons à monter les marches menant aux étages. Nous sommes entrés dans toutes les salles où nous avons eu cours ensemble, bizarrement, certaines ont été oubliées, car peu passionnante.

Finalement, nous sommes redescendus et nous sommes allés dans la salle de Potions. Etrange comme un endroit peut changer quand on est accompagné. Nous avons vécu des moments spéciaux ici outre le fait que je détestais et détestes toujours le professeur qui nous a fait cours.

-Cette salle va me manquer, dit-il.

-Pas à moi.

-J'en doute pas, sourit-il.

-J'aimerais aller dans la Grande Salle.

Il sourit. Un sourire amical, chaleureux. Pas une once de méchanceté. C'est tellement mieux de le voir détendu. C'est étrange cette envie irrépressible de vouloir m'approcher de lui, encore plus près.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour rien.

Je m'approche de lui. C'est plus fort que moi. Il ne recule pas et je sens qu'il n'en a pas envie. Ce n'est pas bien, je ne le connais pas comme je le voudrais, mais c'est mon dernier jour ici et je ne pourrais sûrement plus jamais le revoir. Alors, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? Mais ne vais-je pas lui faire peur ?

Après quelques hésitations, c'est finalement lui qui s'approche de moi. La limite qui nous sépare et mince et nous ne tardons pas à la franchir. Ses bras s'enroulent autour de moi et je fais de même pour le serrer contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce nous sommes en train de faire ? Dis-je.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est notre dernier jour.

-Oui, mais n'est-ce pas une erreur ?

-Tu le penses ? Demande-t-il.

-Non.

-Alors, tout va bien.

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Je sais qu'il a fermé la porte, je sais qu'il a jeté un sort pour que personne n'entre, mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai peur de ce qui peut arriver. Peur de ce que nous sommes en train de faire car je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser. Mais que nous prend-il ? C'est invraisemblable de faire ça, et puis pourquoi lui ? Est-ce que ça doit vraiment être ainsi ?

Je le sens enlever ma chemise et m'embrasser un peu partout. Il a moins de scrupule que moi, ou peut-être veut-il profiter de ce moment, le seul moment que nous n'aurons jamais. Je me pose trop de questions. Mais ces questions s'envolent bien vite quand nous nous retrouvons allongés sur le sol froid de la salle de classe. Impossible de faire ça, mais pourtant, c'est notre envie. Oserais-je dire notre amour ? Non, je ne le pense pas

Tout est si étrange. Il est doux et protecteur. Il sait que ce sera la première et la dernière fois. Nous profitons de ce moment, le seul que nous aurons. Alors, ses baisers, ses caresses, ses mots tendres qu'il me chuchote à l'oreille, je les imprime au fond de moi.

Et malheureusement, tout doit se terminer. Cette douce étreinte n'est plus qu'un souvenir et nous devons partir.

-Adieu Potter, je n'oublierai pas.

-Moi non plus. Adieu Malfoy.

C'était dimanche et je n'oublierais jamais cette école et je ne l'oublierai pas non plus.

**Fin !**

Voilà, fini.. Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? A+ tout le monde.


End file.
